kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuriko Misaki
:For the A.R. World version, see Yuriko Misaki (A.R. World) Electro-Wave Human Tackle (電波人間タックル, Denpa Ningen Takkuru, literally "Electromagnetic Wave Human Tackle") is a character from'' Kamen Rider Stronger. She is played by the late Okada Kyôko, and in ''Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter, she is played by Alice Hirose. While a female warrior with a mask, scarf, and transformation belt, she was not labeled as a Kamen Rider. In the manga Kamen Rider Spirits, it gives the explanation why she was never given the title. Yuriko Misaki Yuriko Misaki was a newly finished cyborg ready to serve the evil Black Satan organization but she was still inactive. Everything changed as her soon-to-be best friend Shigeru Jo entered the room she was staying in trying to find a way out of Black Satan`s secret lair, found her on an operation table and awakes her. After some talk he convinced her to come with him and together with a good friend to many Kamen Riders, Tōbei Tachibana they fought the Black Satan as Kamen Rider Stronger and the Electro-Wave Human Tackle for quite some time. Over time she fell in love with him. But sadly Yuriko gave her life to defeat the evil Doctor Kate in order to save Shigeru from being poisoned. This would forever haunt him and pushed him to go under surgery in order attain the even more powerful (and dangerous) Charge Up form. Kamen Rider Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, Shigeru has flashbacks about her when he falls upon Yuriko's shrine while escaping from the ZX Army. He remembers why she was never given the title "Kamen Rider": because she had already fought enough, and was now a normal woman. Kamen Rider Decade Net movies In the net movie spin-offs of the Kamen Rider Decade movie, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, they have a different take on Shigeru`s feelings toward Yukiro being a Kamen Rider or not in the first webisode, Petition! Kamen Rider Tackle!!. Here, he meets with Tsukasa Kadoya and the other members of the Hikari Photo Studio, wanting to petition Toei to recognize Tackle as a Kamen Rider and asking for their support. When the group gets to Toei's offices, however, they're surprised to find that Tackle is herself the recruiting director who decides which characters are Riders and which aren't. World of Stronger The original Yuriko Misaki meets Tsukasa/Decade and the Hikari Studio crew when they travel to the World of Stronger in the SIC Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade: World of Stronger. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Tackle was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers to be added Vehicle Tentolaw Tackle's motorcycle, which is what Tackle looked like. Tentolaw's top speed was 250km/h (approx. 155 mph). Tentolaw did not transform into a normal motocycle for Yuriko to ride on. There is a verse about Tentolaw in the song Kabutolaw Boogie. It is a play on the Japanese word "tentomushi", which means ladybug. Techniques *'Shockwave Toss': *'Ultra Cyclone': A Risky last resort attack. Homage Tackle received a homage in the form of Kamen Rider Lady, a rider who appeared in a stage show of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Kabuto himself is a homage to Stronger, sharing his Japanese rhinoceros beetle (kabutomushi) motif. Notes *The actress who played Misaki Yuriko/Tackle, Okada Kyôko, died in 1986. *If one were to count her as a Kamen Rider, then she is the first Rider that was killed and not revived. *In the Kamen Rider Official Data Files, Yuriko is classified as a Kamen Rider. *The line in Kamen Rider Spirits about why Yuriko is never called a Kamen Rider has been misinterpreted by some fans as sexist. The meaning behind it is that a Kamen Rider's life is one of endless battle and sacrificing one's happiness to protect others. Shigeru's feelings convey that she did not deserve such a cruel fate and that her sacrifice to protect him was more than enough to deem her a hero in his eyes. Category:Heroines Category:Kamen rider like Category:Deceased Characters Category:Extra Riders